Voltron: Legendary Defender
Voltron: Legendary Defender is reboot of the 1984 Voltron series, and its animation is a mix of anime influence for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. Plot For millennia, the evil Galra empire has plagued the universe by destroying other civilizations and enslaving various races. The only known threat strong enough against the empire's power and plans is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100 meter tall robot warrior composed of five lion mechas whose pilots are known as the Paladins. At the crux of the war that ended with the destruction of planet Altea, Voltron was separated by King Alfor of Altea in order to protect Voltron from falling into the Galran Emperor Zarkon's possession. King Alfor bonded the five lion's energies to his daughter Allura's life force and sent them across the universe to different locations until the time for the next generation of Paladins to appear and pilot Voltron arrived. Princess Allura, her retainer Coran, and the Altean Castle of Lions were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron has led them to Earth's solar system. A group of space pilots – Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk – discover the Blue Lion and immediately get swept up into the Galran War. They meet Princess Allura, become the next Paladins, and reunite the five lions to form Voltron and combat Emperor Zarkon's nefarious schemes, with the hopes of ultimately defeating the entire Galra Empire. Characters Episodes Season 1 *The Rise of Voltron *Some Assembly Required *Return of the Gladiator *Fall of the Castle of Lions *Tears of Balmera *Taking Flight *Return to the Balmera *Rebirth *Crystal Venom *Collection and Extraction *The Black Paladin Season 2 *Across the Universe *The Depths *Shiro's Escape *Greening the Cube *Eye of the Storm *The Ark of Taujeer *Space Mall *The Blade of Marmora *The Belly of the Weblum *Escape from Beta Traz *Stayin' Alive *Best Laid Plans *Blackout Season 3 *Changing of the Guard *Red Paladin *The Hunted *Hole in the Sky *The Journey *Tailing a Comet *The Legend Begins Season 4 *Code of Honor *Reunion *Black Site *The Voltron Show! *Begin the Blitz *A New Defender Season 5 *The Prisoner *Blood Duel *Postmortem *Kral Zera *Bloodlines *White Lion Season 6 *Omega Shield *Razor's Edge *Monsters & Mana *The Colony *The Black Paladins *All Good Things *Defender of All Universes Season 7 *A Little Adventure *The Road Home *The Way Forward *The Feud! *The Ruins *The Journey Within *The Last Stand, Part 1 *The Last Stand, Part 2 *Know Your Enemy *Heart of the Lion *Trial by Fire *Lions' Pride, Part 1 *Lions' Pride, Part 2 Season 8 *Launch Date *Shadows *The Prisoner's Dilemma *Battle Scars *The Grudge *Genesis *Day Forty-Seven *Clear Day *Knights of Light, Part 1 *Knights of Light, Part 2 *Uncharted Regions *The Zenith *The End is the Beginning Trivia *This is the third DreamWorks Classics television show and The first second being [[The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show|''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show]], and ''[[Noddy, Toyland Detective|''Noddy, Toyland Detective]]''. Gallery Voltron-netflix.jpg Voltron-2.jpg Voltron-3.jpg 12417517 1066748650015283 3697184523953523302 n.png 10329147 1066748643348617 3793009316682823920 n2.png 12705335 1066748666681948 5631760712866882879 n2.png 12803251 1066748646681950 4529051563286152371 n2.png 12898163 1066661096690705 8214032286271343538 o2.png 11180627 1066912136665601 3678590782178120063 n.png Lions Ready for Face Lotor.png Category:TV Series Category:TV Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Category:Voltron Category:Netflix Category:Article stubs Category:Television series by Universal Television